1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic relays are devices that control the opening and closing of a contact using an electromagnet. According to the electromagnetic relay, a magnetic field is generated by causing electric current to flow through the coil of the electromagnet, and an armature is attracted to an iron core by the generated magnetic field so as to cause a movable contact to come into contact and make a connection with a fixed contact, so that electric power is supplied through the electromagnetic relay. On the other hand, when the supply of electric current flowing through the coil is stopped, the magnetic field that has been generated disappears, so that the armature is moved away from the iron core by the restoring force of a spring or the like. As a result, the movable contact is separated from and breaks the contact with the fixed contact, so that the electric current that has been supplied through the electromagnetic relay is interrupted.
Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-20975 for related art.